Genius
by Elizabeth Valentine
Summary: Quite possibly the strangest thing I have ever written. PG-13 to be safe, everyone who has read this likes it, but it's wierd. I'll give it away if I say anything here, so just R/R plz!


A/N: This is kinda a fic, and kinda an original. I based the characters in it on Harry and Draco. 

Anyways, this is my first attempt at something like this. It's kinda weird, so tell me what you think. It's also only a one-shot, so don't expect a full-blown story or anything. 

Genius 

"Oh dear lord!" The colours rippled and fluctuated in front of his eyes, warping from something of beauty to something hideous, and then back again. It was like some horrible dream, repeating and stopping and repeating in an endless cycle. It was like the time he had tried drugs for the first time, pleasure and pain merging together into one, solid entity and appearing before his eyes. The only problem was, this time he wasn't tripping. This time, it was for real. 

Looking around, he could see nothing and everything. It was like a doorway had been opened and he was looking upon the world for the first time, and the last time. Nothing was real any more. Visions flashed before his eyes; visions of his family, his friends, places he once knew. Then, they were taken over by a more surreal, fantasy world he had left behind as a child; a land where anything could, and most likely would, happen. Where dragons kept princesses in towers for handsome princes to rescue, where myth and magic became reality and where every story had a happy ending. 

There were to be no more happy endings. The images disappeared as quickly as he could think of them, replaced, again, with horrific images. Scenes of men and women of all ages being murdered in more ways than is humanly possible to think of. 

It was gone, the fantasy world had returned, but it was different this time. Or maybe it wasn't. The princes died trying to rescue their princesses, evil enchantresses killed their good counterparts and their world descended into darkness. 

It seemed that the absence of light lasted for an eternity and longer, but it was also over in less than a second. A figure, bathed in white light, walked slowly towards his. To begin with, he thought it was an angel, a beautiful, pure being. As the angel grew closer, he began to make out its features; blonde hair, falling above slim shoulders and framing a perfect, flawless face. It took a while, but he finally realised that the angel was none other than his best friend. Filled with dread, he realised that his friend must be dead, or this was just another hallucination. 

The air around the 'angel' warped and changed to form a place he was all-too-familiar with; the house where he grew up. Dark floorboards ran all the way up to the walls, broken by nothing but the piles of old, dusty furniture moved up against the doors and windows of the room. There was no way out. The 'angel' looked him in the eyes, smiled shyly and vanished. There was silence. 

A sound, what was it? Water, dripping from a patch on the ceiling into a puddle on the floor, growing in size more rapidly than it should have. He was afraid. He didn't know why, but the water scared him. Backing up against the wall, the water seemed to move towards him, and indeed it was. Closer and closer it got, until he could stand it no longer and closed his eyes tight, whimpering in terror. 

Nothing. He felt nothing, heard nothing; the water had stopped. Opening his eyes, he screamed. The water was gone, but so was the room. In its place was a mirror. A mirror that seemed to stretch forever in every direction and encompass him at the same time. It showed not only his reflection, but also the reflection of his mind. It was both great and terrible, wondrous and terrifying. He broke down, sobbing uncontrollably for what could have been minutes or days. 

The tears stopped, but the dry sobs continued, ripping from his throat in a violent manner. Looking up again, he reached out to touch the surface, hoping for a way out, and found to his surprise that it was the water. It rippled under his fingers, and then started to warp, closing him off completely. There was no way out. 

For a while he stood, watching the water as it moved and trying to ignore his reflection, hideous as it was. He didn't know what came over him as he began to move; it must have been the movement of the water. He stepped forward and then, he fell. 

Blackness and pain, the most horrific event possible wasn't as bad as this. He fell, and fell, and fell, until there was nothing left but an empty shell of a man. But then, there was nothing left of the blackness either; it was replaced with white, padded walls and a sense that eternity had passed. 

So he was left alone to his insanity and the darkness inside the mind of a genius that went one step too far and tumbled into the abyss. 


End file.
